


The War Room

by TheNightHunter



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightHunter/pseuds/TheNightHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war continued to rage on with no signs of slowing down, the fearlings were ravaging the forests and farmlands of Tasogare, and Aurora wondered if they’d be able to save it before these putrid visions of evil destroyed everything. But perhaps at this point, it was more about saving lives so at least then there would enough natives left to rebuild what was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War Room

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a starter but it turned into a fanfiction…I guess it could still be a starter? I…I don’t even know. Let me know if you want to read more or if someone actually wants to role play this out with me. I…I don’t know what happened or where I went wrong.
> 
> Beta: miyamashi

The war continued to rage on with no signs of slowing down.  The fearlings were ravaging the forests and farmlands of Tasogare, and Aurora wondered if they’d be able to save it before these putrid visions of evil destroyed everything. But perhaps at this point, it was more about saving lives so at least then there would enough natives left to rebuild what was lost.

 

She sighed to herself and stood upon the airship and looked down at the land below.  Her home world was in shambles but at least her parents were staying on another planet with family. She hoped that most everyone had fled the world until this war was over because it hurt far too much to think about losing those close to her. She chewed on her lower lip, lowering her guard and her professional demeanor. Tears slid down her cheeks as she took this moment alone to release some of that hidden sadness. She wasn’t as seasoned as the rest and she couldn’t keep it stuffed down forever, so in the quietest part of the ship she closed her eyes and leaned against the wall and allowed herself a moment to grieve for everything. She had wanted excitement and longed so much for adventure but this had never been what she thought it would be. It was forming a hole in her heart and she wasn’t sure that it could be repaired.

 

“Miss Aurora.”

 

A soft and firm voice had sliced through her silent mourning like a scythe through flesh. Once again General Pitchiner had managed to sneak up on her.  Every movement he ever made was so calculated and silent, it was impossible to hear him coming. No matter what he was walking on, he always found this uncanny way of moving so gracefully and stealthily, but what could she expect from a General of his caliber? She quickly strained herself up and put on her mask of professionalism.

 

“Sir?”

 

It was hard to say how long he’d been standing there or how he even knew how to find her. At this hour she probably should have still been asleep but she simply couldn’t find it in her to sleep. She looked to him and wondered what he was doing up but the question was stupid, he was important and there was always something he needed to do. It was hard to believe he could even spare a moment to smoke…let alone find her.

 

“There is a matter that needs to be discussed in the upper war deck.”

 

Nothing else needed to be said as he turned on his heel and walked away, expecting her to follow promptly. He wasn’t in his armor and simply wearing his uniform, hair was a mad mess as if he had just jumped of bed but that wasn’t unusual for him. She arched a brow and followed him without question, drying her eyes and making sure she didn’t look like she had been crying in the shadows of the ship.

 

Without so much as a word between them, he led her up to the war room.  It was a private room tucked away at the front of the ship, just below the deck. Once within the room he shut and _locked_ the door behind them. He moved to the table and sat on the corner of it and stared at her for several long moments, his expression giving nothing away. This made her uncomfortable and she wondered what was on his mind.  What had she done or what was so important he wanted to ensure they were not interrupted? She continued to stand there straight and rigid.

 

“Say my name.”

 

The words held no emotion.  It wasn’t a command; it wasn’t anything more than a statement and she looked at him utterly perplexed…she didn’t quite understand this.

 

“…Excuse me Sir?”

 

He sat up straighter and arched a brow, still he gave nothing away as he leaned forward a bit more.

 

“I don’t believe I stuttered _Miss_ Aurora.”

 

She blinked and looked at him, wondering what the hell she was missing…what was going on here?  It almost made her want to squirm but she stood firm.

 

“General Pitch-”

 

He cut her off before she could even finish his last name and spoke a little firmer; there was a strange edge to his voice that she couldn’t quite pick up on.

 

“ _No_ , say my _name._ ”

 

A slow blush began to creep on upon her cheeks and she tried to keep herself from getting flustered.

 

“Koz…Kozmotis.”

 

The silence settled in the room and he didn’t speak for quite some time and let her voice hang in the air for a bit longer. The fact of the matter was that she was the only one who ever simply called him _Sir._ Never General, never spoke any part of his name and he found that to be a bit taxing. It was hard to say why--perhaps it was because they spent more and more time working together, or it could have more to do with the fact that he _knew_ how she felt toward him. That mystification new recruits had when they were around him, that awe and strange hero worship they all tended to have. With her it was _worse_ and not because she fawned over him like a schoolgirl, but worse because she was so good at hiding it. It irritated him more when he knew she was willing to die for him but always felt a sense of shame when he was putting his neck on the line to save her.

 

It was as if her life didn’t mean as much as his did, and all because he was some kind of god damned legend. She had taken stupid chances in the past and always allowed herself to get lost in the battle, forgetting about her own safety so she could save everyone else. Every time he forcibly dragged her off, she always looked startled and confused as to why _he_ was even taking the time to save her. Every single person under his command was his responsibility and her ass wasn’t the only one he’d jerked out of harm’s way.

 

“I’m not a shrine to be worshipped _Miss_ Aurora.”

 

His words were clipped; the irritation in his voice was evident and was rising. This was not something she had ever been prepared for and she almost started to wilt under the weight of it.

 

“I…I’m s-sorry Si-”

 

Once again he cut her off, his words becoming more laced with a raw emotion that she wasn’t sure how to place.

 

“ _Stop_. Just _stop._ Take a moment to _think_ this through and why the hell I would pull you from a dark corner of the ship.”

 

Aurora went quiet and watched him.  Her heart was in her throat and she stared up at him, trying to piece all of this together. It was a fractured puzzle and she didn’t have all the pieces to make sense of this. The only thing she could do was stare up at him, almost dropping that professional mask she clung to so tightly around him.

 

“You honestly believe that my life is more important than yours, that yours means so little it’s not worth trying a little harder to keep _alive._ I will not allow that kind of mentality to poison the rest of _your_ mind or infect anyone else on this ship, especially under _my_ command! The only way to win this war is for everyone to stay alive and work together but you’re too busy trying to save everyone else from their mistakes and you look so damn confused anytime someone saves _you_. “

 

Kozmotis stared at her.  His eyes were hard orbs of golden anger, and though his voice continued to rise, no one would hear them--not in this room. His fingers were wrapped around the edge of the table, knuckles turning white as if he was trying to keep himself contained.

 

“I just…just want to earn my keep among The Golden Army…I…I don’t want to be useless…I’m not good enough yet…”

 

The atmosphere suddenly dropped in the room and he was inches away from her, his eyes level with hers and they were burning suns of fury. She had never seen him this angry before, even when he had yanked her off the battlefield all those times. Every time he had saved her, it always took her by surprise and she kept telling herself it would be the last time. He couldn’t always be there and wouldn’t be, he was a General and a legend and he had better things to do than keep an eye on her. She didn’t understand at all what was happening right now and why…why he was so _pissed_ off at her.

 

“No more _Miss_ Aurora, this lack of _self-preservation_ **stops** , you can’t improve if you **DIE**.”

 

What happened next made her world shatter into a million little pieces, and every ounce of will power she’d ever had evaporated. His mouth connected with hers in a searing kiss as he forced her to lose her balance, causing her to fall flat on the table. His movements remained fluid as he followed her down, their lips never parted. Teeth and tongue dominated the kiss and she struggled to keep up. There was nothing forgiving about the way he explored his mouth, there was nothing gentle about it and it had nothing to do with passion. There was only frustration and anger as his pinned her hands above her head.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want there to be more!


End file.
